Unsolvable
by starfire123
Summary: Sequel to The Riddler. The team has escaped Gideon and Kevin's clutches: however, they had a partner that is still on the loose. What does this partner want? Reid. Why? The team won't be able to comprehend the horrors of what this partner has planned. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to 'The Riddler!" If you haven't read it, I would highly suggest doing so. Otherwise, you will understand nothing. I hope you enjoy this story just as much! I do not own Criminal Minds.**

"Morgan, why do I have to go? I'm pretty sure I can survive a couple hours alone!" Reid complained as he and Morgan climbed into Morgan's car.

"Reid, it's the FBI's annual Christmas party. All agents are required to attend. Even if we weren't I would not be leaving you alone. You have a tendency to attract trouble," Morgan pointed out.

Reid sighed in defeat as Morgan drove off to the hotel the FBI was hosting the Christmas party at. During the ride, Reid was lost in thought. It had been a month since he was tortured at the hands of Jason Gideon and Kevin Lynch. The thought that their partner that was going to come back for him had haunted him in the back of his mind for the past month. Since absolutely nothing had happened, he wondered if maybe the third partner had just disappeared. Or the partner was just waiting for the right timing, which Morgan had gone out of his way to not allow. Morgan had been the perfect big brother to Reid during this time, allowing Reid to stay with him and making sure he was never alone, making sure he was protected.

"We're here, Reid."

Reid snapped back into reality, realizing they were at the Renaissance Hotel. He inwardly groaned, wishing he didn't have to go to the party. He got out of the car and followed Morgan into the hotel where they met up with Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia. The team entered the ballroom together, marveling at the Christmas decorations and lights that created a light and jolly atmosphere.

Reid wished that the Christmas spirit present in the air could make him as happy as it did those around him, but something just didn't feel right. He looked to his team mates, his family. Their smiles radiated love and happiness for each other. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone out there, someone that wanted to break them apart. Someone wanted to take him and make him participate in something unimaginable. JJ's voice brought him out of his pessimistic thoughts.

"Spence, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

JJ doubted that he was fine, but decided not to push him into talking about it. The team mingled through the crowd of FBI agents, chatting, laughing, and having a good time. Reid laughed at Morgan as he tried to impress some of the attractive female agents with his dance moves, only to fall on his butt. After noticing Morgan's predicament, the rest of the team joined Reid in laughing at and teasing the embarrassed agent. All the dancing and laughing had made everyone thirsty, so the Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid left to go get drinks for themselves and the ladies.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan said as he nudged Reid with his elbow, "I think Agent Ogden from counter-terrorism is checking you out."

Reid turned as discreetly as he could, and, sure enough, the beautiful brunette from counter-terrorism was shyly looking his way.

"You should go say something to her," Morgan encouraged with a playful smile spreading across his features.

It wasn't every day that a girl was checking Reid out, or maybe it was, but Reid was just too oblivious to notice. He wanted to go say something to her, but he feared he would just end up rambling about some topic that no one on earth would want to know about.

"I don't kn-"

Before Reid could even make up an excuse not to talk to her, Morgan had grabbed his shoulders and was steering him in the direction of the attractive agent.

"Good evening, Agent Ogden!" Morgan greeted cheerily.

"Good evening Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid."

Her eyebrows rose at the obvious awkwardness the young genius displayed.

"Dr. Reid was just telling me about how he wondered how things were going over at counter-terrorism. Would you mind telling him what you all are currently working on?"

Morgan smiled as Ogden and Reid quickly were engaged in a discussion about the recent projects and cases in both counter-terrorism and the BAU. He snuck away to join the rest of the team.

"Looks like Pretty Boy is distracted at the moment!"

He motioned to the two agents laughing and talking with each other. The rest of the team watched in fascination as the awkwardness Reid contained seemed to disappear. They looked in surprise as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Who knew the Doctor could dance," Prentiss commented as Reid and Agent Ogden swayed gracefully to the jolly music.

The team took its focus away from Reid and began dancing themselves. They continued until they saw Strauss weaving her way through the crowd with a smile on her face. She was then followed by another agent that could rival Morgan in size.

"Even the devil herself isn't immune to the Christmas spirit," Rossi muttered.

The team laughed at his comment. Morgan looked back to get a look at the other agent.

"Who's the agent following her?" he asked the team.

"I think he's a new recruit," Hotch said.

"Why'd you sound scared, Morgan?" Prentiss teased. "Are you afraid that there will be an agent that can break down more doors than you?"

Morgan threw Prentiss an annoyed glance as they all laughed at him, but he soon gave in and started laughing too. The music abruptly stopped and the director of the FBI ascended the steps to a small stage at the end of the ballroom. All the agents turned and quieted down as the director approached the microphone stand. He always gave a speech every year about the benefits of giving and spending time with family.

Morgan glanced behind him to see if Reid and Ogden were still together, but he saw no sign of the two agents. He scanned the entire ballroom, not seeing Reid or Ogden anywhere.

"Guys, where's Reid?" he asked, his voice rising in panic.

As if on cue, the lights in the ballroom went out.

**There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't thank you enough for your response to the first chapter! You all are amazing! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Criminal Minds.**

"Would you like to dance with me?" Reid asked.

As the conversation between him and Agent Ogden continued, he felt his confidence growing. He didn't feel like the awkward genius he usually was. He was actually bold enough to ask her to dance, and he liked this feeling.

"I would be honored to, Dr. Reid."

"Please, call me Spencer."

The two agents gracefully danced to the music. Reid could see that Ogden was really enjoying herself. He found himself mesmerized by her beautiful face, framed by her long brown hair that swayed back and forth as they danced. For a moment, he felt as if they were the only two people in the ballroom. Everyone else had just disappeared, until Ogden looked over his shoulder.

Her smile immediately faded. A pained expression crossed her face.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer," she whispered to him.

Reid froze where he was, trying to make sense of why she would say that to him. He noticed Ogden was still looking at someone over his shoulder. He turned around to find Strauss standing behind him. She was flanked by another agent which he didn't think even Morgan could beat if they got into a fight.

"I suggest that you come with me, Dr. Reid," Strauss said casually.

"No offense, ma'am, but why exactly would I do that?" Reid asked, not liking the way Strauss was looking at him.

"We wouldn't want the promise Gideon made to you to not be fulfilled, would we?" she asked, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

Reid's eyes widened. He began to back away, only to back into Ogden who snaked an arm around his waist. She pushed a gun into his side with her other hand as the agent that had followed Strauss moved so he blocked everyone's view of the gun.

"You wouldn't shoot me," Reid said.

In reality, Reid was just trying to convince himself that they wouldn't shoot him. He had no idea who these people really were or what they were capable of.

"You're right, Dr. Reid. I wouldn't shoot you," Strauss confirmed, "But, I am not past shooting other agents, seeing as the FBI will soon learn the truth about us anyway. It would be such a shame if your team mates were killed in the shooting."

"Leave my team out of this!" Reid hissed.

Strauss rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Your team will remain unharmed, as will the rest of the agents, if you just come with us."

Reid looked to his team. They were smiling and laughing, having such a great time, not knowing what was going on in the very same ballroom. He knew he couldn't do anything to risk them getting hurt. They were his family. He would be devastated if anything happened to them. He sighed deeply in defeat.

"Fine," he said.

A creepy smile spread across Strauss's face.

"Smart move, Dr. Reid," she said, victory laced in her voice, "Ogden, hold his hand and walk him to the exit. We will be close behind you two. Don't attract any attention to yourselves as you exit."

Ogden put her gun away. With the gun out of sight, Reid thought of trying to make a run for it, but he knew that Strauss and the other agent were armed and it wouldn't take them long to pull out their weapons and start shooting. He glared at Ogden as she grabbed his hand, and they began to make their way to the exit. To anyone that might have been watching, they would have just looked like a couple that wanted to leave the party early.

He could feel Strauss following him, and that was a feeling he would never get used to, but he had a feeling it would never go away. The closer they got to the exit, the less hope he had of getting out of his current predicament. The two finally reached the exit, successfully sneaking out of the party.

In a last ditch effort to get away and seeing as he had a few precious seconds before Strauss and her follower came through the door, Reid let go of Ogden's hand and made a break down the hallway. He didn't make it very far because Strauss had anticipated this. A dark haired, muscular man was waiting around the corner at the end of the hallway. Expecting Reid to try and escape, he caught Reid easily. He wrapped his arms around Reid, crushing him to his chest.

"Let me go!" Reid ordered while trying to squirm out of the man's iron grip.

His attempts of escape were useless. He stopped his struggling as he heard a soft chuckle approaching him.

"Very predictable, Dr. Reid, waiting until we were away from the agents before you tried to get away," Strauss chuckled.

She stepped even closer to Reid and reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone and credentials. Ogden handed her a piece of paper, and Strauss placed the items on the ground. She looked to the man holding Reid.

"Is it ready, Simmons?" she asked.

"Exactly how you wanted it," Simmons responded.

Strauss smiled in satisfaction as she led them down the rest of the hallway and out of the hotel. Reid was so lost in thought about what his captors could have meant, he almost didn't register the fact that he had been dragged out of the hotel and to the back of the parking lot. The group came to a halt at a black suburban.

"I think your team is going to like my little surprise, Dr. Reid," she gloated.

"I told you to leave them out of this!" he said through clenched teeth, vehemence lacing his every word.

"So you did, and you did come with us, even if it was not so willingly. I said I would leave them alone, but, you will soon see that I do not keep my word."

Reid was confused by Strauss's words, until he heard the explosion.

Reid didn't even need to look to know that the explosion came from the ballroom. He looked at Strauss, completely horrified. Anger quickly replaced his horrified expression.

"No!" he bellowed.

Strauss laughed.

"Let's go!" she ordered.

Reid wasn't going to allow himself to be taken away so easily. He railed against Simmons' arms with a newfound strength. A strength fueled by the need to get to his team. Simmons' grip was finally starting to fail him.

"Jones, help me!" Simmons pleaded to the other man.

Simmons and Jones were able to grab Reid's arms and prevent him from running back to the hotel, but they were still struggling to get him into the car. Strauss finally had to pull out a cloth and press it against Reid's mouth.

Reid fought the chloroform as it invaded his senses, but he couldn't fight the oncoming darkness. He drifted into unconsciousness, not knowing the fate of his family.

**Reviews are always appreciated! I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
